Yoshi meets Ultimate SpiderMan
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The reptilian Smasher teams up with Ultimate Spider-Man to take on the Serpent Squad. Note: Read Ultimate Spider-Man and Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man to learn more information. Or go to Marvel Comics Database or Wikipedia.


**Yoshi meets Ultimate Spider-Man**

**Summary****: One day while out for a morning walk during a vacation in New York, Yoshi spots a group of female criminals called the Serpent Squad robbing a bank nearby. But when he tries to stop them he gets overpowered and defeated. Along the way he encounters Spider-Man, who had been tracking the Serpent Squad for half the day, trying to bring them to justice. The reptilian Smash Brother and the web slinger team up to stop the Serpent Squad and their criminal activities.**

**Disclaimer: Yoshi belongs exclusively to Nintendo. Ultimate Spider-Man is owned by the Marvel company.**

* * *

><p>Aah, there's nothing like a good walk through the Big Apple." said Yoshi as he walked down the sidewalk.<p>

It was a quiet and peaceful day in New York City, and Yoshi was having the time of his life. Things were too hectic for him in Smash City due to supervillians like his nemesis Hyperfire or the villain Plasmotron and many others causing trouble so much. So he decided to take a two month vacation to New York to get his mind off things. He figured that as long as there was no trouble around, then everything would be just fine.

Or so he thought.

"The others can do fine without me there, I'm sure that everything's under control. I just hope that Smash Tower will still be in one piece. I mean really, Smash City used to be just one city, then it became a sub city when the new Thermondo City was built."

Pretty soon, his Super Sense went off, warning him of some criminals activity.

"Oh great, just when I'm enjoying my vacation, a crime takes place. Well, as a hero, I have to stop it."

Yoshi sped down the path, dashing his way past random civilians and running towards the crime scene. Taking a sharp turn and wall jumping off a building, Yoshi came upon the sight of five female criminals robbing a bank. The ironic thing was that some of them had reptilian like features on their bodies. One woman had blonde hair, two of them were brunettes, another had red hair, and the last one had green hair, along with green skin and eyes. She also had a long lizard-like tail with spikes running down the middle.

"Well, this is unusual. I came all the way here to find a bank being robbed by a group of girls with the bodily skin qualities of reptiles. Let me guess, you call yourselves the "Reptile Girls", or is it pronounced the "Scaly Women." Yoshi joked.

"That's Serpent Squad to you, smart mouth." said the blonde woman.

"Well excuse me, the Serpent Squad. How did you get that name anyway, you don't even look like serpents."

"I am called Anaconda."

"I am Black Mamba." said one of the brunettes.

"My name is Princess Python." said the red haired woman.

"I am called Asp." said the other brunette.

"And I am known as Death Adder." said the green woman before making a hissing sound with her forked tongue.

"Whoa Death Adder, with a tongue like that, I bet no one would want to kiss you."

"You just made a big mistake messing with us, now you're gonna feel the wrath of the Serpent Squad." said Black Mamba.

"Feel the wrath of the Serpent Squad, that's the dumbest and stupidest statement I ever heard."

"GET HIM." yelled Anaconda.

Yoshi just stood there with his arms crossed, whistling to himself while tapping his foot. Death Adder rushed at him, lashing her tail at him. As if on cue, Yoshi zoomed to the side, steering clear of her attack, right before following up with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the face.

"If you were gonna make a move like that, I would have shrugged it like a small accident." commented Yoshi.

"Why you little pest, we'll make you pay." said Asp.

"Pay, I don't have any money."

Soon, the entire squad lunged at him. Yoshi blocked a punch from Anaconda and hit her with a tailwhip to the face, right before catching Black Mamba by the leg and tossing her into Death Adder. Yoshi was barely able to avoid a kick from Princess Python, countering with a sweep kick, then he jumped up and performed a split kick, hitting Asp and Death Adder who came at him both sides. He then spotted Anaconda out of the corner of his eye and backflipped behind her just as she ran at him, kicking her in the back. Yoshi dodged several punches from Black Mamba and retaliated with a powerful punch to the jaw.

"I don't fight enemies for nothing you know."

But Black Mamba smiled evilly in response.

"I must admit, you pack a big punch, but your attacks didn't do a thing to me." said Black Mamba.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can't be hurt."

"What?"

"Your blows never harmed me at all."

"I don't believe anything like-"

Yoshi got cut off when Anaconda kicked him in the side. Just as he tried to retaliate, he soon got kneed in the face by Asp, punched in the stomach by Princess Python and rammed by Black Mamba. Yoshi stumbled to his feet, only to be hit by a tailwhip from Death Adder, who then punched him in the face and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the pavement. Just as he got up, Black Mamba and Asp grabbed his arms held him in place. Yoshi attempted to use his super strength to break loose, but he was too heavily weakened to do so.

"That's it, hold him nice and still, this is gonna be fun." said Anaconda while cracking her knuckles.

Soon, Yoshi was bombarded with punches to the face and stomach by Anaconda while Death Adder and Princess Python watched with amusement. After several more punches, Anaconda gave the order for the others to let Yoshi go. Yoshi got back up and tried to attack them, only to be intercepted by Death Adder, who wrapped her tail tightly around his throat, choking him. The green dino struggled to free himself, but the more he tried, the more Death Adder would choke him with her tail.

"Aaaaaaggggghhh, I can't breath" said Yoshi.

"You see what we meant, we said you made a big mistake, and you just paid the price. Although we should kill you now, I figured maybe it would be too soon." said Death Adder as she released Yoshi, who had since fallen unconcious after suffering a painful beating.

"But before we go, I just want to give you a little something to remember us by."

Death Adder walked over to Yoshi and kneeled to him, grasping his face in her hands.

"Remember when you said that with a tongue like mine, no one would kiss me. Well, this will change that."

With that, Death Adder pressed her lips on his in a rather unexpected kiss. Her forked tongue slithered into Yoshi's mouth, curling around his own. The kiss only lasted for 80 seconds before she broke it and left him there.

"Well girls, let's take all the money we've got and get out of here before some other hero shows up." said Anaconda.

Picking up the bags of money they took, the Serpent Squad escaped. A two minutes later, Yoshi woke up and searched around the area, only to find that the Serpent Squad was gone.

"This is so humiliating, I just got beaten up by a bunch of women. I hate it, well I'm not gonna let these villains delay my vacation. I'm gonna track them down and bring them in."

Yoshi took to the skies with his jewel powers and flew across the city, searching all around for the Serpent Squad. But so far, he was unable to locate them. After searching for about several hours, Yoshi decided to take a break. He then landed on top of a building, looking down below.

"This is nuts, I can't find them anywhere. They've got to be around this city somewhere. I''ve got to find the Serpent Squad somehow."

"Did you just say you know the Serpent Squad." said a voice from behind.

Yoshi turned around to find himself face to face with a man wearing a red and blue costume with weblines on it. He also had a black spider symbol on his chest and a big, round red one on his back.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm just your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. I couldn't help overhearing you talking about the Serpent Squad." said Spider-Man.

"Well, for starters, I had a scuffle with them earlier while trying to prevent a crime they were committing, but they beat me into submission and got away. I was going all around looking for them, but so far no dice."

"Tell me about it. I've been tracking them for half this morning."

"You haven't had any luck either?"

"Nope."

"Since we both want the same thing, maybe if we work together, that should make it easier for us to try and find some information on the Serpent Squad's whereabouts."

"Teaming up with a talking reptile, sounds weird, but interesting."

After shaking hands, the heroes took off into the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Later on...<strong>

"Now remember guys, the Serpent Squad said that they'd give us a cut of the goods if we did this one assignment for them, and so far we did well without any interruptions. Not even that clown Spider-Man could stop us." said a criminal.

A group of seven robbers had recently robbed a jewellery store, at the request of the Serpent Squad, whom they were working for. They were on their way back to their hideout when suddenly they heard something land on the roof of the van. Without warning, Spider-Man came into view from above the windshield.

"Aren't you kids a little too young to drive?" Spider-Man joked.

"It's Spider-Man."

"Get him off the van, now."

The van began to swerve from side to side as the robbers tried to throw Spider-Man off. But the webslinger had an ace up his sleeve. Jumping onto the front of the vehicle, Spider-Man webbed up the windshield, jumping off as the van went crashing into a street light.

"This is why you should never drink and drive."

"You're dead meat webhead."

"I don't think so." said Yoshi who landed down in front of them.

"We overheard you guys talking about the Serpent Squad. So we were hoping you'd tell us where they are." said Spider-Man.

"Let's get these freaks."

The robbers pulled out their guns, preparing to shoot them. But the two heroes wasted no time in beating them up. Spider-Man hit two of the robbers with a punch and a kick simultaneously while Yoshi rammed his tail into two more. Spider-Man yanked the weapons away from the rest of them with his webs. One robber tried to attack Yoshi from the side, only to be punched in the gut. After they were all beaten, Spider-Man webbed them up.

"Now let's make this simple, you're gonna tell me and my pal here where the Serpent Squad is, or I'll hang you from the top of the Empire State Building."

"We're not telling you freaks anything." said one of the robbers.

"Wrong answer. Looks like you asked for it."

"No no wait, we'll tell you."

"That's more like it." said Yoshi.

"Their hideout is inside an old abandoned warehouse located on the outskirts of the city, it's near a lake. Anaconda said if we didn't bring them what they wanted, they would beat us. That's all we know, we swear."

"Thanks for the cooperation fellas. We would stay longer, but we've got a double date to attend to." Yoshi joked.

"You boys just sit tight, the police should be here at any moment." said Spider-Man.

After that, Yoshi and Spider-Man took off for their next destination.

"That was easy."

"You said it Spidey."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at an old warehouse...<strong>

"Look at all this wealth we've acquired. Money, gold, jewels, we're rich." said Death Adder with glee as she admired the stolen goods before her.

"Where are those idiots, they should have been back by now with the jewels we wanted." said Anaconda.

"They probably got lost or something." said Black Mamba.

"Or maybe some stupid hero caught them." said Asp.

"Hopefully no heroes will find out about our location, especially that green dinosaur we beat up earlier." said Princess Python.

"Gee, what a pretty good story, I especially liked the ending." said Yoshi who stood in the doorway, along with Spider-Man, whom was hanging upside down on a web line.

"It's that dinosaur again, and Spider-Man's with him."

"Please ladies, no need for introductions." said Spider-Man.

"We don't know how you found this place, but we're gonna get rid of you two one way another." said Anaconda.

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my costume."

"GET THEM."

Soon, a huge fight broke out. Spider-Man shot a web at a nearby wooden crate and tossed it at Anaconda, who ducked under it right before being rammed by Yoshi. Death Adder attempted to attack Spider-Man from behind, only to be kicked in the face.

"I don't have a Spider Sense for nothing you know."

Yoshi in the mean time had jumped up on top of some stacked wooden crates, narrowly avoiding an attack from Black Mamba.

"What's the matter, are you too chicken to fight a girl like me?" taunted Black Mamba.

"No, I was just planning ahead."

Without warning, Yoshi toppled the crates down onto Black Mamba, burying her in a instant.

"It sure feels nice to topple a villain once in a while."

"AAARRRRRR, I'M NOT DONE YET." yelled Black Mamba as she burst from under the crates.

"I wasn't intending to beat you that easily, it was just my way to soften you up."

"A big mistake on your part." said Asp who grabbed him from behind.

"Bad move."

Yoshi tossed her over his head into Black Mamba. Spider-Man in the meantime was dealing with Anaconda, Death Adder and Princess Python. Spider-Man leaned back to avoid a punch from Anaconda, blinding her by shooting web in her face before throwing her across the room into some wooden crates. The web slinger narrowly blocked a kick from Asp and punched her in the gut, following up with a kick to the side. Death Adder whipped her tail at Spider-Man, only to miss as the hero jumped out of reach and came down with an elbow to the head. However Spider-Man was hit with a kick by Princess Python, who followed up with another kick to the head. Spider-Man quickly recovered, only to be choked by Death Adder, who coiled her tail around his throat. But at the last second, the hero shot a web glob in her face, making her loosen her tail as she struggled to pull the web off. While distracted, Spider-Man took the opportunity to grab her tail and spin her around before throwing her into Princess Python.

"I'll keep dishing it out if you keep taking it."

Yoshi slammed his tail into Black Mamba and tossed Asp into a wall. Black Mamba soon grabbed Yoshi in an arm lock while Asp, who had recovered, bombarded him with punches to the face and gut.

"Give up, you couldn't beat us before, and you're not gonna beat us this time." said Asp as she continued punching him.

"Coming through, make way for the web slinger." said Spider-Man as he came swinging by on a webline, kicking Asp in the side. Yoshi used this opportunity to flip Black Mamba over his head and slam her on his back. Pretty soon, all five villains gathered up together.

"This is foolish, why don't you two just give it up. You both can't beat us all at once." said Anaconda.

"Oh yeah, well how about this?"

Yoshi began dashing around the squad in a circle, wind began to build up as he went faster and faster. The girls could feel themselves being lifted off the floor and into the air. Spider-Man joined in on the fray as he swung around them, wrapping them up together with his webs. When Yoshi had stopped, the wind disappeared and the Serpent Squad came falling back down, now completely tied up in Spider-Man's webs.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, YOU WILL PAY." yelled Death Adder.

"I've heard that plenty of times from other villains besides you." said Yoshi.

"Nice work." said Spider-Man as he high fived Yoshi.

"You too webhead. Maybe we might meet again sometime."

"In the meantime, I'm gonna head out ,the police should be here soon. So long pal."

With that, Spider-Man took off swinging into the city.

"Well, I guess I'll just continue my vacation."

Soon after, Yoshi dashed off, leaving the Serpent Squad sitting there while the police were on the way.

"This was so humiliating." said Asp.

"Same here." said the other girls.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...<strong>

"So Peter, how was your weekend?" asked Mary Jane as she and Peter Parker walked down the side walk to school.

"Same old thing as always. Work, crime fighting, web swinging, etc. Plus, I also teamed up with this talking green dinosaur to track down the Serpent Squad." replied Peter.

"A talking green dinosaur, yeah right, and I'm the Green Goblin."

"I'm serious."

Pretty soon, out of nowhere, the Green Goblin came crashing down from the sky in an instant. Before long, he was soon rammed from behind by Yoshi, whom was chasing him.

"What's the matter Gobby, are you too scared to fight me?" taunted Yoshi.

"BUZZ OFF YOU LITTLE PEST." yelled the Goblin before hitting him with two fireballs. Afterwards, he jumped off again.

"That was just plain rude."

Yoshi took off after him again.

"Aren't you gonna go too?" asked Mary Jane to Peter, who shook his head.

"Nah, I'm sure he can handle it. Besides, I could use a break from being Spider-Man for a day."

"You always know how to amuse me Peter Parker."

"Don't I always?"

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is everybody.<strong>

**I never thought I would actually finish it.**

**Anyway, this is the first entry in my series of Smash Bros/ Superhero team up one shots. My next four one shots will feature team ups between Lucario and Batman, Samus and Iron Man, Solid Snake and Wolverine, as well as Mario and Captain America. **

**And as an added bonus, Sonic and the Flash.**

**As an extra bonus, Captain Falcon and Superman.**

**One more thing. Everyone please stop asking me to focus on just one story each. I don't like being rushed. It puts too much stress on me. I'll update my other stories when I have the time.**

**Later folks.**


End file.
